El hombre que no siempre tuvo dos caras
by Lana Keat
Summary: De lo que le ocurrió a Quirrell en Albania. Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**El hombre que no siempre tuvo dos caras.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **¡Já! Ya me gustaría que el Potterverso fuera mío, pero no lo es.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

El joven cayó de espaldas al suelo, sentándose sobre su trasero, y se apresuro a avanzar hacia atrás ayudándose con las manos todo lo que podía, todo lo que era posible para alejarse de aquello.

El terror había tejido una mordaza alrededor de su garganta pero eso no impedía que un largo gemido, bastante quejumbroso eso si, pero gemido agónico al fin de al cabo, llevara más de diez minutos escapándose entre sus dientes y sus labios.

Si lo hubiera sabido jamas habría soñado con encontrarlo.

Si lo hubiera sabido jamas habría decidido hacer el viaje.

Si lo hubiera sabido habría dado media vuelta en cuanto pisó aquel bosque de Albania.

Si lo hubiera sabido ahora estaría en su cama tapado hasta las cejas con una manta.

Lo peor es que, una parte de el, siempre lo había sabido.

Y ahora estaba allí lleno de mierda hasta las orejas. Abandonado por si mismo en aquel paraje oscuro, silenciosamente muerto, frente al hombre más poderoso que había conocido el mundo mágico...

...excepto Dumbledore quizá. Pero no hubiera podido obtener lo que quería a través del director de Hogwarts. Solo pensarlo era contradictoriamente impensable. Si llegara a planteárselo siquiera, estaba seguro que el anciano se desharía en palabras amables y usaría esa mirada penetrante para echar abajo sus intenciones. Y sabia que en ese caso, él no se resistiría y obedecería manso como un cordero. Por eso, y porque contarle aquel plan que llevaba labrando en su cabeza era también un despropósito, Dumbledore estaba fuera de discusión.

Lo que el siempre había querido obtener ahora solo podía provenir de aquel, "¿Aún podía llamarle _hombre_?", no seguro que no, de aquel "_ser" _era una especulación mucho más acertada.

Y ahora, se arrepentía profundamente de lo que había hecho.

Lo que no sabía era cuanto tiempo podría arrepentirse.

Porque el quid de la cuestión no estaba en el hecho en si de arrepentirse, si no en el "cuanto" y en el "tiempo" y en su pequeña amiga "durante" a la que siempre le gustaba ir por delante de las demás, y las tres juntas pueden encumbrar o hacer trizas miserablemente la esperanza de vida de cualquier hombre.

Así pues, pensó otra vez..."¿Durante cuanto tiempo se le permitiría arrepentirse?"

Viendo a aquel ser medio serpiente y medio hombre que no le quitaba aquellos demoníacos ojos rojos de encima...No mucho quizá.

¿Como demonios se había metido en semejante lío? Él solo había querido ser reconocido. Solo había querido que la gente apreciara su trabajo, sus esfuerzos...que todo su duro trabajo y el sacrificio de su vida social en Hogwarts ahora se vieran recompensados. Él había sido el más brillante, el más inteligente de todos sus compañeros en la escuela, y no había recibido nada por ello, cuando de hecho, todos habrían de haber reconocido su superioridad y haber agachado la cabeza ante su magnificencia intelectual.

Cuando acabó sus estudios había creído que siendo profesor recibiría el respeto de la comunidad mágica, tal y como los otros profesores eran reconocidos y alabados: quería ser tan admirado como Dumbledore, tan temido y respetado por los alumnos como la profesora McGonagall, tan estimado como el profesor Flickwick lo era en los círculos duelistas, tan confiable como la profesora Sprout...pero siendo un simple profesor de estudios muggles no era posible alcanzar esa posición.

Así que había conseguido avanzar un poco más arriba y ahora, el próximo curso, enseñaría Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Fue en ese entonces cuando se le ocurrió la magnífica idea que le había llevado a estar ahora prácticamente con la soga al cuello.

Recordaba que la primera vez que se le cruzó esa idea por la cabeza. Estaba secando flores silvestres mientras repasaba mentalmente sus planes para el temario y entonces surgiendo a partir de la nada, una idea, una epifanía sacudió con violencia sus pensamientos.

"¿Cuan reconocido y alabado seria el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, si además era capaz de desvelar el paradero del mayor usuario de esas Artes en este siglo...? ¿...Y si además lograba reducirlo y entregarlo? ¿Cuan de admirado sería? Nadie volvería a reírse de él. Nunca. Jamás. Quizá hasta le dieran una Orden de Merlín y apareciera en los cromos mágicos."

En aquel entonces había paladeado la idea con optimismo.

El Señor Tenebroso estaría débil, no supondría ningún desafío real, además, el estaba orgulloso de su talento y sus conocimientos teóricos sobre las Artes Oscuras. Le haría frente y sería capaz de doblegarlo. Si, eso haría.

La realidad había logrado ser traidoramente diferente.

Aquellos ojos rojos no se le despejaban de encima.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...-una voz fría como el acero y tan cortante pareció llegar a las puertas de su cerebro sin la necesidad de pasar por sus canales auditivos, y si había pasado por ellos los había destrozado miserablemente en su camino.-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

"A un muerto" tuvo la certeza de pensar desesperado el mago, o al menos lo pensó esa parte aún instintiva de él que no estaba gritando de terror como una bocina muggle dentro de su cabeza.

Abrió y cerro la boca incrédulo, boqueando como un pez.

-Mi nombre es Quirinus Quirrell...mi señor.- tan pronto como lo dijo estuvo a apunto de taparse la boca horrorizado y lo hubiera hecho de no tener las manos firmemente aferradas al suelo.

Aquella palabra se le había escapado sin haberla pensado siquiera, el trato de "señor" estaba justificado por que "¡Vamos! ¿De verdad iba a tutearlo? ¿A él? ¿Al mago más poderoso de la época reciente?" Hubiera sido una locura. Además, su madre se había encargado de educarlo bien y "¿Acaso no todos tienen derecho a un trato de cortesía?"se auto-engañó...pero decir aquel "mi" no había estado en absoluto entre sus planes más recientes. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Aparentemente ajeno a sus pensamientos, la serpiente empezó a enroscarse alrededor de sus tobillos, avanzando, rodeando sus piernas con fuerza como una simbólica cadena. El joven la observó horrorizado cuando se detuvo sobre su pecho y clavó con más intensidad sus ojos en él. Someterse a aquella mirada era similar a dejar que un hierro al rojo vivo le destrozara el cerebro. Se sentía como si lo estuvieran momificando.

Cada uno de sus pensamientos estaba siendo escrutado por el Señor Tenebroso, escrutado y destruido. Y en su lugar, palabras que el no conocía, así como encantamientos y maleficios y conocimientos que jamás había leído se abrían paso a través de él y ocupaban los huecos dejados por sus anteriores ideales.

Quirinus nunca supo lo acertado que había estado al pensar en aquello como una momificación, porque de cierta manera, era cierto que le estaban sacando el cerebro por la nariz. Y de hecho, en algún momento esta empezó a sangrarle profusamente.

Mas Quirrell no se dio cuenta, ya nunca más fue totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, pues cada una de sus neuronas y cada uno de sus pensamientos habían sido infectados y emponzoñados por Voldemort.

Sin embargo antes de que el Señor Tenebroso volviera a hablarle un último pensamiento, similar a un suspiro mental se le escapó por última vez.

"Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera preferido enfrentarme una vez más a los vampiros y a la hechicera"

Después Quirinus Quirrell fue condenado

-_No hay mal ni bien, solo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo..._


End file.
